Silver Crystal
by Chichiforever
Summary: Usagi's life is turned upside down after finding herself lost in an unfamiliar place, now she must venture on a journey after a mysterious crystal that could save a world she doesn't know. To top it all off, she's dressed in a Sailor Senshi uniform...
1. Chapter 1

MAKOTO

Usagi slowly lifted her head as she eased herself off the ground. Sitting on her legs, she looked around her. Grass covered the fields, large Sakura trees danced in the wind as birds flew overhead. How did she get here?

"So I'm guessing you're like me?" Usagi turned quickly jumping to her feet. A tall girl wearing, what looked to be a sailor suit with a very short green skirt stood staring at her with hope in her eyes. "My names Makoto, Kino Makoto…I've been all over this park-I haven't found anyone yet…until coming across you"

"W-what are you?" Usagi asked nervously "You look…."

"Like you" The brown haired teen pointed at Usagi's outfit, looking down Usagi gasped in shock. Where did her school uniform go?! "I'm guessing you're wondering where your uniform went?" The blond nodded as she tried to pull down the blue skirt. "Don't bother; I tired pulling on it for an hour…"

Rubbing her arms nervously she felt tears fill her eyes, "I was on my way home…I-I"

"Hey" Makoto whispered placing two hands on the blonds shoulders "I know your scared, I mean I'm kind of freaked out too but as long as we stick together I'm sure we'll be fine"

Looking up into the teenager's olive colored eyes; Usagi wiped her tears and nodded. "Sticking together seems like the wisest idea" taking a step back she eyed Makoto with caution. "You're not going to cut me up into pieces and hide my body parts in random unmarked graves….are you?"

The brunette's eyes widened staring at the blond in shock. Finally a smile came to Makoto's lips followed by a good healthy laugh as she turned toward the sun and began to walk. "Cut you in pieces, man your funny!" the laughter continued "We're going to be good friends"

Usagi watched as the green clad teen continued to walk, laughing. Rubbing her arms she frowned "I wasn't joking" she whispered as she quickly ran after the joyful brunette.


	2. Chapter 2

TOWN

Usagi tiredly rubbed her legs for what seemed like the thousandth time, they had been walking for over eight hours, finally they made it to an entrance of a village. "Makoto!" Usagi whined leaning against a large brick wall. "Seriously can we please take a break? My legs feel like two overly stressed rubber bands"

Turning around the brunette shook her head, "Eh, really? Mine feel great! You must not work out much back home"

Usagi's eyes grew, "Work out?! You mean exercise voluntarily? _Never" _

Laughing, Makoto turned away for the blond looking around the small village. "Well, I do. Everyday pretty much all day." She turned back to the blond, "It's the only way for me to make money and keep up with school"

Slowly standing away from the wall Usagi looked to the girl strangely. "What about your parents?" she watched the girl finch, "Sorry" she whispered

Makoto shrugged, "It's not a problem….um…blondie?"

"You mean we've been walking together for nearly a _million_ hours and you _still _ can't remember my name?!"

Makoto rubbed the back of her neck, "Well its kinda hard to remember someone's name when you never give it to them."

"What?" Usagi thought back to their meeting._ "My names Makoto, Kino Makoto…I've been all over this park-I haven't found anyone yet…until coming across you" _

_"W-what are you?" Usagi asked nervously "You look…."_

Gasping she quickly bowed to her companion, "Tsukino Usagi! Of course you can just call me Usagi"

Laughing again, the brunette bowed in return. "It's very nice to meet you-"

"It's Sailor Moon!"

The two girls stood turning to the voice. Soon they were surrounded by many of the villagers. All cheering at both girls, "Makoto" Usagi whimpered grabbing the confused girls arm. "What's happening?!"

"I don't know, but stay close" the two huddled together as the heavy crowd circled closely around them their voices scream with glee "_SAILOR MOON! SAILOR MOON!"_


	3. Chapter 3

SAILOR MOON

Usagi nodded for the thousandth time toward another very happy villager walking past their table. Looking to Makoto she rubbed her neck, "I feel like my head's about to fall off"

"So, Naru right?" the red head that brought them to the village restaurant after pulling them away from the overly excited mob nodded. "You said you'd explain what's going on…who we are to them?" she points to the many people who sat around the restaurant all enjoying their food while watching the two suited teens.

Placing her tea on the table Naru smiled, "Their excited because you're here"

"Where is here?"

"The village of Kali" she frowned at their confused expressions. "You seem confused, what can I clear up for you?"

"That's because we are…you see…I'm from a town named Juban…its located in Japan"

This time it was the red heads turn to look confused. "I've never hear of this…Juban or Japan before. However the legend this speak of a group of warriors known as Sailor Senshi coming to save our realm, each warrior will come from a realm that does not exist here, one we know nothing of." She laughed excitedly "That must be where this Juban Japan is!"

"Great" Usagi muttered.

"You said the legend speaks of a group of warriors…so are you saying theirs more than just Usagi and I?"

Again she looked confused, "What is a Usagi?"

"I'm a Usagi; it's my name, just like her name is Makoto"

Naru shook her head, "No, those may be your other realm names, however here you-Senshi in Green-Your name is Sailor Jupiter." Turning to Usagi her face brightened even more, "And you…you're the Senshi the town was screaming for. Your are Sailor Moon…the champion of love and justice."

Usagi looked down at her tea, her face in a scowl. "I prefer Usagi" she grumbled as Makoto elbowed her in the side. "Jupiter and Moon it is then, now what's next?"

Smiling up at the two teens, Naru stood. "We see Luna of course"


	4. Chapter 4

Announcement: I will not be writing any new chapter for the next week-week and a half. My cousin who was 7 months pregnant was killed in a car accident. I appreciate your patience. Also to the negative Reviewers: You don't like it don't read it.

Thanks for understanding


End file.
